Only For You
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary:  Both Rei and Hiro want two boys Kai and Max but surely they're already a couple. The two, even to their disgust, don't want to ruine the love the boys set for each other but what they don't know is that both Kai and Max have a secret to getting
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Both Rei and Hiro want two boys Kai and Max but surely they're already a couple

**Summary: **Both Rei and Hiro want two boys Kai and Max but surely they're already a couple. The two, even to their disgust, don't want to ruin the love the boys set for each other but what they don't know is that both Kai and Max have a secret to getting what they want

**Only For You **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Kai/Rei (Yaoi) Beyblade

I don't own

Chap 1

-

-

-

-

Rei laid his head on his hand and sighed harshly, he was watching his teammates Kai and Max enjoying their time together. Of course Kai wasn't laughing more like talking softly into Max's ear and leaning a bit too close to his liking. Rei frowned and glared at the couple "That's suppose to be with Kai' besides being jealous of Max he's also pissed off at Kai because he know that Kai know as that he had feelings for him. He also knew that Kai had some feelings for him because there was a time that Kai was about say 'Yes; but the Beyblade tournament completely toned out everything dealing with life and leaving his focus on Beybladeing.

But right now they Beybladeing team were on a mission for Mr. Dickinson and was resting at the hotel in one of their big cafe rooms. Rei sat alone as he watched Kai and Max, Tyson and Kenny were getting some lunch, Hillary and Daichi went shopping and Hiro went somewhere.

"Having a tough time?"

Rei jumped at the sound of Hiro's voice. "Uh? What?" Rei hear Hiro chuckle as he slide into the seat across from the raven but Rei was distracting by the sweet, disgusting image Kai and Max made.

"I'm talking about them" Hiro smirked and nodded his head over to Kai and Max.

"..." Rei hung his mouth open before closing it and nodding sadly. Hiro was in the same boat.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Hiro commentated as he began to sip his cup which Rei had no idea when he got or ordered a drink.

Rei frowned "I'm not disgusted, I agree with it being disturbing but it's the way they want to be then" he leaned down so his chin would rest on his folded arms. "We...should... accept them as, sigh, they are" he said sadly.

Hiro watched the boy down his noise and then back staring into his cup of tea, he felt that same way. He was completely madly in love with Max but to see him and Kai together... it sickened him to even think I to put up the couple but, he closed his eyes, he couldn't break the one he love's heart because he doesn't want him to be with Kai, it... it wouldn't be right 'But it down sure will feel good'

-

-

-

-

Max sighed "They're at it again" he said disappoint as he laid his head o the table. "They're getting on my nerves to know that they're thinking so pacifist"

"I agree" Kai opened his eyes "I really thought that they'd have more sense to come over here and tear us apart" Kai mumbled in his hand. He sat in his chair like a delinquent, one leg propped op on the same chair with his arm over lapping it so that he hide his mouth that if people that could lip-read 'Hillary' would understand what his saying.

"Yup" Max turned his head to the side and watched Kai form corner of his eyes "You think we should kiss to get on their nerves?" He smirked when Kai's eyes widened.

Kai shook his head "That's confusing" he said.

Max frowned and raised an eyebrow "How is it confusing, it's a simple little kiss!" he began to yell.

Kai shot him a quick smirk that turned into a glare "And now because of that, No"

"why?!" Max got up form his seat catching the eyes of the Beybladeing team and some of the custodians/ waitresses. "Come on Ka, it's not gonna hurt!"

Kai continued to glare at the boy "And I said no!" he barked. Kai never yell unless it's a bey- battle.

"What the--ARGG!" Max flung his arms in the air "You won't let me touch you, you won't let me take a shower with you" Kai raised an eyebrow in shock and it almost made Max laugh. "And you won't let me kiss you!" Max didn't get an answer but just a cold glare and almost playful smile then with one quick smirked and view of his tongue he yelled "Kai your so in sufferable it's OVER!" and with that Max ran out of the cafe'.

Kai almost covered his ears when Max yelled but instead he throw his head to the other side of the room and out the window.

Tyson and Kenny stood there with their mouth wide opened, "Whaaat?" Tyson let out. Tyson and Kenny just came back with their breakfast when they saw and heard Max yelling at Kai, breaking up with him and running away.

"I think they just broke up" Dizzy said.

"But-but" Tyson stutters.

Kenny sighed and placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder "Just leave it alone. Tyson, just leave alone" he said while shaking his head and sat down in his chair and began to eat his breakfast.

-

-

-

-

Hiro stood up when he saw Max yell and run away. "Something's wrong" Well duh, Max just broke up with Kai and from the looks of it; it seems that Kai isn't as affectionate as he should be. The inner Hiro smirked. Hiro frowned "I'm going to go got him" he said to Rei without looking at him.

Rei nodded and watched Hiro run over to where Max disappeared to. He frowned and placed his head back on his folded arms. He wasn't going to go over and see what happened. He knew Kai wasn't going share any emotional distance to him. He sighed sadly and was about to burry his head in his arms but stopped when he saw Tyson stomp over to Kai who ignored those around. Rei then perked when Tyson grabbed Kai by His scarf ' Uh oh, oh no'

-

-

-

-

"Kai!" Tyson growled while grabbing onto Kai's scarf who still refuse to look at someone "What the hell did you do Max?" Kai didn't say anything, he growled again until Kai turned to him.

"Nothing" he growled while glaring at the shorter boy. Tyson growled again before raising his hand, baling up in a fist and throw it to Kai face.

"Tyson stop it!" Rei growled as he grabbed and stopped Tyson's flying fist, he glared at the boy "If you think that hitting Kai will solve this then you're wrong"

"But Rei-"

"Rei's right, it won't solve anything" Kenny said when he grabbed hold of Tyson's hand that was holding into Kai's scarf.

Tyson gave Kenny a helpless look he let the hand that Rei held drop down to his side. He turned to glare at Kai who just stare at him; he frowned as he pushed Kai from himself. Without another glance he left them and faintly saw Kenny run up beside him.

Rei watched then go before looking at Kai while Kai turned his back to Rei and sat back down in his chair. Rei sighed silently but instead of leaving Kai alone he sat in the opposite chair across form Kai and buried his head in his arms.

Kai covered his mouth with his hand suppering his smirk, this was all too funny but he's mad that Tyson decided to put his hand on him, yell at him, and that he tried to hit him 'That bastard'

-

-

-

-

A/N: Ok this the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed the story, hope you tone in for the next chapter, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Only For You

**Only For You **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Kai/Rei (Yaoi) Beyblade

I don't own

Chap 2

-

-

-

-

"Hey Max do you want to switch rooms with me?" Tyson suggested. The whole day been weird tension was everywhere and Kai didn't sat things, as usual, but the most disturbing thins was that Kai didn't argue with Hiro about what the team should do. Right now they were going to go to their hotel room to get rested before they got to their destination.

Max gave Tyson a weak smile and shook his head "No, that's alright, I think I'll survive the night" he was really tired of Tyson keep tagging along with him everywhere. He wanted Hiro to not Tyson.

Tyson frowned "Alright but if you need something come get me ok?" he tossed a glare to Kai who still had his head down. 'Well, doesn't he look sleepy' he tossed his head to the front and stomped his way to his hotel room, Kenny followed.

"C'mon Daichi lets go to bed" Hilary yawned while taking hold of Daichi's collar.

"mm... Right" Daichi mumbled while rubbing his first an eye, he was really sleepy he just had hand training and he had to endure the tension the beybladers created.

"Rei didn't spare a glance a the couple he kept walking until he got to the hotel room he shared with Hiro, he paused before he put his card "Good night" he spoke to the boys.

"Good night Rei" Max spoke; once the door was closed he stood there for a few seconds before turning to Kai who decided to lean against the wall. "Well Kai lets try n' get some sleep"

Kai got off the wall and walked down the hall to their hotel room; their room was furthest away from the other teammates because they were the so-called-couple. Once Kai opened the door he leaned in almost touching Max's ear "You own me" he said.

Max laughed and entered the room before Kai "Yes, of course" and with that Kai closed the door behind them.

-

-

-

-

"Alright is everyone packed" Hiro checked. The team were going to back to Tokyo, it was already Spring over there so it would be nice and hot Hiro smirked when he got mumbles and groans 'Yeses' "Alright lets go" he turned to pick up his and head over to the entrance of the hotel.

"Wait" Kenny stopped him "We don't have our tickets"

Hiro smirked behind him "There's a good reason why you don't" he said while waving the tickets that were in his hand at the wanting, sleepy group.

"You had them" Kenny said in defeat "Figures"

Hiro just smiled before leaving to get on to the bus.

During the ride Kai sat at the semi back by the window, Rei sat in front of him only to be on the aisle seat, Tyson and Kenny sat in the front; 2 seats away from the diver, Hiro sat by Max who sat in the front and both Hilary and Daichi sat behind Hiro and Max.

"Why won't they leave me alone' Max thought in aggravation. Of course it's only been a day since him and Kai broke up, and everyone flocked to him like he was the victim. 'I did shed some tears when Hiro came after me' He sighed silently as he closed his eyes, laid his head back, and drowned out every noise.

-

-

-

Flash Back "Max POV"

-

-

-

When I felt the cafe' room I stopped when I got to the corner of the gift shop only a few people were there I looked around quickly and whipped the fake tears from my eyes and cheeks but didn't go far when I heard Hiro call my name.

"Max" I turned with wide eyes.

'It...worked?' I thought in disbeliefs, but turned around quickly 'Shit!'

"Max" I heard him say again "Max hey" he finally caught up with me. I blushed like crazy when he placed his hands on my shoulders. God his hands were warm. "Are ok? Why'd you run off like that?" He tired to turn me around but all he got was stubborn head turn. "Max?" he said my name again but that only made me drop eyes. I knew he narrowed his eyes when his voice because serious or should I say very sexy. "Max what's wrong?"

I gave a watery chuckle as I reduced more tears. I shook my head "Nothing. It's nothing"

He creased his eyebrows this time, God he's hot. "Max don't give me that Tell me wrong"

"Heh" I just got a great idea "You're only worried because I'm part of the team. You care nothing for me!" I yelled, tears cascading down my cheeks. I heard Hiro gasp, oh yeah that got this attention... any other people too but I didn't cause just when he recovered he wrapped his arms me and told me to calm down.

"Max, c'mon don't say that. I care about you. I really do" He placed his head mine.

I shook my head, furiously trying to get out of his hold "No, no you don't. Nobody cares about me!"

Hiro hushed me again "stop it" he said in a harsh tone, the same tone that uses when he wants us to listen. I gasped and stopped my whining. I breathed in and out before I looked up to see Hiro brown eyes. "Don't you ever say that" he braked " I care about you a lot so does the others" He sighed "don't let pity things effect you're whole life" he smiled "C'mon let's some ice cream and look around, calm down, then we'll go back and get our training in for toady"

'OH man even he's smiles, up closed, are sexy' I gave a small smile 'Kay"

-

-

-

End Flash back

-

-

-

"Aww look at Max" Hilary gushed "He looks so cute" the others looked at him "Just like a baby" she cooed.

"What do mean? He doesn't look like a baby to me: Daichi said in his scratchy voice.

Hilary frowned "Shut up you little dunce" she said while slapping him over his head.

"OWWW" He grabbed wounded head "why d'ya do that?!"

She glared "Be quiet, can't you that everyone's taking a little nap" she told him in hushed tone.

"Eh?" Daichi looked around to see Tyson already asleep, Kenny typing, Kai had his eyes closed leaning against the window, and Rei sat staring at the window. He frowned. "I guess...I should take a nap too"

"Dai-" she stopped when she heard that he wasn't arguing to be quiet .She smiled and decided to get some rest too.

Hiro looked over his shoulder a few minutes after he hears Daichi and Hilary decided to go to sleep. He smirked before turning back to watching Max. He had been watching him ever since he first feels asleep. 'He looks like a child not a baby'

-

-

-

-

'Why didn't he sit by me? Did I do something?' Kai wasn't asleep he was sulking. HE was so freakin'; jealous that Hiro sat with Max but Rei didn't sit by him. It was almost ferreting. 'Damn it" he was about to kick the chair but stopped he felt the bus slow down 'Another plane ride to Tokyo'

"Kai" a voice woke him up from his darkened gaze his chair looking at him "We've stopped time to get up."

Kai blinked and nodded his head "Right" he mumbled as he got up.

Rei cocked his head to the side if he didn't know better it almost looked as if Kai was sulking 'Over Max?' he thought with disbelief, switching his gaze to Hiro and Max exit the bus just as the others did before them 'Looks like Hiro got what he wanted' he sighed 'And mine is sulking over his ex' "Kai are you alright?' he asked turning back to Kai brought his almost surprised gaze 'So cute' "I mean, you look a bit down. Even worse then the day you and Max broke up" he winced at what. 'Stupid why did say that? Tha's going to be even worse' but to his surprise Kai smiled.

"It's nothing" he smiled until he couldn't help but laugh.

"Kai?"

"You know ever since that day no one had ever mentioned that"

Rei gave a nervous laugh and scratched his cheek "Well, actually i thought it was a stupid comment" then he smiled "But I'm glad you're smiling" bur changed it when Kai started laughing again. He smirked "scratch that laughing"

Kai shook his head looking up he saw Hiro waving over to them form the glass doors of the airport. He smirked "Everyone's in, guess we should too" He didn't looks at Rei, he hassled up his bad and walked up to the sliding doors.

Rei nodded and went after him. For a moment the team were check in and 15 minutes before boarding and Hiro stricly said 'Everyone go now and use the restroom cause I'm not letting you go to the bathroom' he smirked 'I purposely got a seat at the back' but then frowned and spared a look to his ticket 'well somewhere at the back' Rei sighed.

"Rei!" there was a shout and pull against his collar.

"Whaa? Stop it. What the heel let go" he was pulled back and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Rei what are you doing?" Tyson hissed on his friend's ear.

"Tyson wha-" Rei was then turned around to see Tyson's anger face. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are YOU going" Tyson hissed again while pointing his finger at Rei.

"What do you mean?" Rei gave an innocent look.

"You talking with Kai" Tyron growled.

"There's nothing wrong with talking with Kai" he defended.

"Oh so you take his side even thought he's the one that hurt Max"

"What?" Rei squeaked.

Tyson scoffed and glared at the tiny figured that was Kai "That bastard hurting Max like that acting like nothing happened. I bet he's planning how to get Max back. That possessive bastard"

Rei growled, he was angry how dare he, accuse Kai on hurting Max when he himself is suffering too. HE swallowed his anger but let his eyes glared at the shorter boy "You shouldn't accuse someone when you don't know everything" HE left it at that before walking away from Tyson who was furring.

After a minute he got up to Hiro who was looking there a anime magazine. He smirked "I didn't know you like anime" his voice made him jump. He kept smile on when Hiro turned to glare at him.

Hiro frowned "Don't do that Rei" Rei chuckled "Yeah I like some anime/magna called Hikaru no Go. It looks interesting"

"And you have to think more while trying to play the game" They both laughed.

Hiro looked over his shoulder to check on everyone and saw that Tyson glaring Kai. "It looks like Tyson's giving Kai a tougher time than usually"

"Yeah, he keeps saying that Kai didn't care about Max and that he didn't care for hurting Max"

Hiro began to look through the magazine again "Even though from what it looks form our POV. It seems as if Max was the seme"

Rei blinked in shocked hung his mouth opened, then he looked at the magazine he was looking through and that made his mouth drop 'OMG- he's looking through a yaoi magazine' "I don't know but Max seem like the uke, and Kai's totally seme material"

Hiro smirked and looked down at Rei "And I look like the seme while you look like the uke"

"What? How are you call me that?!" Rei growled.

"Call you what?" a calm voice spoke from behind.

Rei blushed and Hiro looked over behind Rei's back "Hello Kai how are you?"

Kai blinked "Fine" but before he looked away he saw something over Rei's shoulder and in Hiro's hands. He blinked before placing his chin on Rei's shoulder, this made Rei shiver and Hiro's eyes brows rise. Rei blushed and looked at Kai from the corner of his eye, Kai was silent for a while then he commented. "You're heading through a yaoi magazine"

It was silent for a while before Hiro gave a few laughs "I am, I didn't know I" He held up the mag "I just saw the anime/manga characters on it and thought it looked pretty" Rei gave Hiro and 'WTF' look and Hiro shrugged.

Kai cocked his head to the side but didn't move away from Rei but he did more his free hands, his left going to hang onto Rei's waist band and the other raised and pointed at the mag "That's Soubi and Ristuka from Loveless" he said.

"Oh really?" he looked down at the mag "Well I guess I'll put it back"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the older teen "You're going after Max aren't you?"

Hiro stopped before putting the mag back. Rei tensed a little "What do you mean by that Kai" Hiro asked without looking at Kai.

Kai shrugged and placed his other hand on Rei's waist band "No reason I just held the suspicion" he stood up straight "If you're going after him be sure that you're going to have to show lots of affection" he looked down "Unlike me I couldn't do that for him" Rei relaxed but the was wrapped him worry for the boy he loves.

'All riding flight 32 to Tokyo, Japan. Please make it to exit 6 I repeat...'

The teens looked up as the announcer repeating himself Kai looked back Hiro before rubbing his head onto Rei's head, who tensed back and relaxed again 'My Rei' he thought before leaving them to get Hilary and Daichi who went down stairs and look at some clothing.

Rei watched him leave, still stunned by Kai's words and actions, he was brought back when Hiro tapped him.

"Hey we gotta go" he said while turning around but stop when he looked at the mag again. Without a second thought he picked back up the book that he seemingly placed when Kai started talking "I'll... buy this" he said while leaving Rei.

Rei frowned 'Kai'

-

-

-

-

A/N: This is the end of chapter 2, hey it's chapter 2 YEAH!!, tone in for chapter and please review, I want to beat record 9 reviews-sigh- being LAZY doesn't give you anything… but free time.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Both Rei and Hiro want two boys Kai and Max but surely they're already a couple

**Summary: **Both Rei and Hiro want two boys Kai and Max but surely they're already a couple. The two, even to their disgust, don't want to ruine the love the boys set for each other but what they don't know is that both Kai and Max have a secret to getting what they want

Only For You

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Also thXs to "Broken Vows" I love you, and thX for helping me and I hope you do while at your studies! so alas I be needin' another beta!

Kai/Rei (Yaoi) Beyblade

I don't own

Chap 3

-

-

-

-

Kai moved ahead of the rest, making sure he sat in a window seat. Avidly staring out of the window, he smirked. He made a good satisfying move on Rei, and now he gets to sit with him. His plan was foolproof.

"Kai" Rei called out with a smile. The neko male leaned over the chair that was in front of Kai, "You think I could sit here?"

Kai gave a shrug "Go ahead"

Rei smiled and sat down; before he had gotten on the plane Hiro had given him a bit of advice and thumbs up for his hot pursuit off the sexy Kai. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but what about you?" Kai opened his burgundy eyes. "Tyson got on your case before, what about now?"

"Oh" Rei gave a nervous laugh "Well he did talk to me but I kind of set him in his place"

Kai gave a slight smirk "That's good"

"What about you and Max?" Kai gave him a pointed look. "I- I mean are you guys talking?" Kai still gave him a look, Rei was having a tough time trying to elaborate when he should just say what he wants. "I mean Max isn't one to hold grudges so..."

Kai blinked at him before stifling a laugh "I know what you mean and yes" his eyes gazed over at Max as he and the others joined them, he caught the blonde's eyes. Max gave an approving smirk and Kai returned his look with his own approving glance. "We're cool"

Rei cocked his head to side he questioned eyes looked between both boys before pouting 'Look he's doing it again, always giving him a soft smile' he thought jealously. With a sigh he sat down beside Kai who looked at him nbefore looking out the window, it took a while before they actually took off.

"Everyone fasten your seat belts we are about to move onto the runway"

Rei looked up and sighed - his moment of truth, Kai usually goes to sleep once they get on the runway, but unbeknownst to him that Kai immediately hooked his arm under Rei's and pressed his face into Rei's neck.

Kai moaned making Rei chuckle from the vibrations "You're warm"

"And comfy?" he teased obviously ignoring the way Tyson was giving looks.

Kai smiled "Of course"

-

-

-

-

-

Tyson

"Blah, I can't believe Rei's letting Kai drape all over him" Tyson spoke in disgust.

Kenny and the others, excluding Hiro and Max who were talking quietly, sighed "Oh gave it a rest Tyson" Hilary spoke giving the dark blue haired boy an annoyed look. "I think they look good together - just like Hiro and Max"

Both Kenny and Daichi nodded their agreement.

Tyson growled "yeah sure I agree with Hiro and Max, I mean Hiro is WAY better than Kai"

Kenny looked over at him from beside him "Are you saying that because Kai broke Max's heart or because Hiro is your brother?" Daichi and Hilary looked at Tyson from the chairs in front of the two boys.

"Uh? I...never really thought about that"

The others groaned at the idiotic boy.

Max smiled, he was having a great conversation with Hiro until a thought came up; sure it was a long shot and really shouldn't interfere with their practice. "Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Um" Max blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "You wouldn't mind, when we get to Japan, to go out on a date with me, would you?"

Hiro chuckled and wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder, bringing him to lean against him "Of course I wouldn't mind, right after we have practice when we get home" he grinned.

Max blushed before laughing "You're so dumb!" Their laughter carried over to the silent yet comfy couple in the back.

Rei grinned when he heard Max and Hiro were going out on a date soon, of course they were talking quietly but he had good ears. Rei looked over at Kai who still had his head resting on his shoulder but he knew his blue headed angel wasn't asleep "Hey Kai" Kai didn't answer but he knew he was listening "Hey who would you consider seme, you or me?"

Rei grinned when he got a reaction, Kai's eyes widened and leaned away form Rei "How...How can you say that" he chuckled "Why would you ask that Koi?' he teased.

Rei chuckled and shrugged "I just wanted to know"

Kai gave a slick smiled before leaning closer pressing their lips together, when they parted he licked the neko's lips "Well of course, I'm the seme"

Rei blushed but then licked Kai's in return "Well I guess I'm the gracious uke that adores his seme"

Kai smirked "That's right, now since you're the uke, you have to ask me to out on a date with you"

The neko scoffed "What for? Why can't you ask me?"

The elder boy pouted and leaned back into his seat "Please, I love you"

Rei lowered his amber eyes at the boy "And I love you too" he sighed and smiled "Ok fine, Kai would you go out with me?"

Kai laughed "I would be happy to my cute little uke"

The raven haired boy frowned "Kai you're pushing it, I might be the uke but I can always act like the seme"

"Acting doesn't mean you are" he teased.

"Whatever" Rei replied angrily, they stared at each other before laughing. "So that means me and you are together" he asked hoping that the excitement in his voice didn't seem too desperate.

Kai smirked "Yup now let me get another kiss from you" Unlike before Rei expected the kiss and this time the kiss was fantastic.

-

-

-

-

-

The flight from New York to Japan took a long time, and they had a layover in some foreign country. They all sighed, everyone wanted to go back to sleep and this wasn't helping. Tyson and Daichi was asleep, lying on a random bench, Kenny and Hilary sat together discussing over the status of the team, Hiro and Max sat side by side, the blonde's head on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro leaning his head on Max's. Kai had a sleepy kitty in his lap, Kai sitting a long the bench and Rei lying against him.

Kai sighed, he was sleepy of course, but kept awake to help Hiro out, Kenny and Hilary would do it but it looked like she was about to fall asleep. He sighed again running his fingers through Rei's bangs; they were so soft that he lost himself a few times.

Max smiled, it was always warm and welcoming in Hiro's arms, he could fall asleep right now but he had to do something. He wiggled out of the older boy's hold; he smiled at the questioning gaze. He stood up and looked over at Kai, he grinned "Kai" he whispered loudly. Kai looked up at him and nodded. The blonde smirked and walked up to couple "So?"

Kai gazed down at the neko, never stopping in his grooming "Fine" he answered.

Max smiled "Alright, and I'm fine too" he said before going back to the welcoming arms of Hiro.

Hiro cocked his head to the side has he was observing Max's encounter with Kai, he really hoped that they wouldn't get back together. "What did you say to him?" he asked when his uke feel into his arms.

Max 'mmed' and laid his head on Hiro's shoulder "Nothing, really, you know the usual everyday random conversation"

Hiro frowned "Is he mad?"

The greened eyed boy raised an eyebrow "Why would he be mad?" he asked tossing his confused gaze to Hiro's.

"You know, at me, for taking you" Hiro whispered and nudged the blonde with his finger.

Max gave a cat smiled and chuckled "I wouldn't think so" he looked at Kai and Rei and Hiro' eyes followed "he looks pretty happy over there" Max and Hiro both watched as Kai still continued weaving his fingers through Rei's raven locks "No, I'm pretty sure he's much happier" Max turned back to Hiro and smiled before resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Hiro just watched on before smiling. It seems that Rei got what he wanted too.

A/N: This is the end of chapter 3, hey i made it to chapter 3 cool! This is actually took me while to write i had to stop a lot because i didn't want it to be short so yeah. Please review, I want to beat record 10 reviews-sigh-


End file.
